


Repetition

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: we'll have to do this together [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: Pierce is impenetrable.





	Repetition

Every time they’re alone with each other, Lucifer asks Pierce what he desires.

“To die,” Pierce always answers.

Lucifer’s power is hard to resist, but it does require eye contact. When Lucifer turns his gaze on him, Pierce studies the deep brown of his eyes to hide the fact that he’s lying.

Pierce wouldn’t mind dying, but it isn’t what he desires. He just doesn’t want to be _ alone. _ Finally leaving this wretched planet would accomplish that, at least. It might be the only way.

If Lucifer is hurt or bothered by Pierce’s insistence on seeking death, he says nothing.


End file.
